Episode 46 - Even Snails Get Hungry! Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Even Snails Get Hungry!"(The episode begins at SpongeBob's pineapple home where the snail clock is ticking to 8 o'clock where it's breakfast time. We see Gary, Snellie and Lary with their empty stomachs Gary, Snellie and Lary's stomachs growls and gurgles which means they're hungry) Gary: (Moans) Mreow. Snellie: (Moans) Mreow. Lary: (Moans) Mreow. Gary: I'm hungry. It's way pasted breakfast time you guys. Snellie: That makes the three of us. Lary: Yeah. Let's see if we have food left. (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers to the kitchen to see if there's any food left. First they looked for food at the fridge but there's nothing there. Next they looked for food at the cabinet but there's nothing there either. Then they looked for food at the top of the cabinet but there's nothing there. Now Gary, Snellie and Lary's stomachs start to growl and gurgle some more) Gary: Oh we are so hungry. Snellie: Some monster stole all the food in Bikini Bottom. Lary: Yeah. And all the people in Bikini Bottom are hungry just like us snails. Let's us watch some news to see what's going on. Gary and Snellie: Okay. (So Gary, Snellie and Lary went back to the living room to watch the Bikini Bottom news where Realistic Fish Head is reporting live on television) Realistic Fish Head: Flash! All the food from each building in Bikini Bottom have been stolen by some food monster which makes all the people and pets in Bikini Bottom really hungry. We now go to Perch Perkins to go through the rest of the story. Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here reporting live in Bikini Bottom. Bikini Bottom citizens kept on mumbling and thinking about food. It was The Appetizer Eugene H. Krabs created for many years ago at The Krusty Krab. Gary, Snellie and Lary: The Appetizer?!! Perch Perkins: I'm here live at The Krusty Krab Eugene H. Krabs. Owner and founder of the restaurant. So tell me. How did you manage to created some sort of food monster called The Appetizer? Mr. Krabs: Well Perch, I can explain. You see when Squidward owns the fancy restaurant to impress Squilliam, he wants me to be a chief and so I did. I tired to make some delicious food but it turned out to be a disaster. And that is why I created The Appetizer. Perch Perkins: Well you heard it here folks. We're all hungry except for me and Eugene H. Krabs thanks to The Appetizer. (Gary turns off the television) Gary: You guys, it was The Appetizer who stole every food in the entire building of Bikini Bottom and someone must stop him. Snellie: But we can't go on adventures on an empty stomach. Lary: Yeah, Gary. We need some help on this food haunting adventure. Gary: You're right, Lary we do need some help come on let's go to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Snellie and Lary: Okay. Gary: Let's go! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 17 snails and six worms' stomach gurgles and growls. Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in when their stomachs gurgles and growls too) You guys too? Daniel: Yeah, Gary. It was on T.V. we snails and worms are getting really hungry for food. Boss: I can't understand this hunger business. We've been looking for food for ages and haven't got anything to eat. Spike: Yeah. All the foods have been stolen by that food monster. Dan: Nobodies gonna eat him except us snails and worms. Mary: I'm hungry. Muffsies: Don't worry, Mary We'll get the food back so that we can eat some. Petey: That makes 26 of us pets. Little Dollar: Except Rocky. He doesn't eat anything. He's just a rock. Yo-yo: But we can't eat fish food for breakfast. Mr. Doodles: He's right. We need to find The Appetizer together so that we can eat food again. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrf!! Arrrrrrrrf!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Petey: You know Pat and Rex got a point. We need to get all the foods back in Bikini Bottom from The Appetizer. Mrs. Squiggles: This is impossible! How are we suppose to find him on an empty stomach? Micheal: 'Cause snails and worms like us find some food monster who is scaring all the citizens in Bikini Bottom. Foofie: He's right. No wonder Mr. Eugene H. Krabs create such a monster in the kitchen. Kenny: What should we do, Mary's Ex-boyfriend? Jan: Yeah what's your plan anyway? Boss: We should need extra help for this adventure like the owners of ours. Victoria: Great! I always wanted some help with the owners. Eugene: Hen hen. Boss you're a genius. Penney: Yeah we can track the Appetizer monster down with our hands behind our backs. Sweet Sue: Now that's the real idea! Edward: Yes indeed. Except the part where we got empty stomachs and getting more hungry. Max: Please tell me we don't need to go like this on the empty stomach. Rex: Arf arf arf! (Panting) Mary: Don't worry, Max pretty soon we'll get the extra help of our owners then we can eat the food again. Pat: Meow. Muffsies: Isn't that an idea or what? Gary: Then it's all settled. Let's all get the food back to Bikini Bottom so that we can eat as long as we like it! Snellie: I'm with you, Gary! Lary: Yeah me too! Max: Let's do this! All Snails and Worms: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Runs out of the Snail-Clubhouse to get the food back as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where all the customers are shouting angrily saying "We Want Krabby Patties!!") Squidward: Please!! People of Bikini Bottom! There's not any food or the Krabby Patties left for you!! Harold: Where's our food!!? Fred: I'm so hungry!! Martha: I don't get payed at all!! Nat: Where's the Kelp Soda!!? Tom: How are we suppose to eat at the restaurant with our empty stomachs!!? Dale: Yeah we're losing are appetites! All Customers: Yeah!!! Squidward: Take it easy. I'm sure it'll be here soon. Mr. Krabs: Squidward! What's going on here? All me customers are waiting for their Krabby Patties! Squidward: Why don't you ask SpongeBob to put an end to this hunger madness! SpongeBob: (Came by) What's going on, Sir? All I can see is that we're out of fresh Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs: Boy, we've got ourselves the solution here. I rather not discuss till the snails and worms get here. SpongeBob: Oh you mean Gary, Mr. Doodles and the rest of the pets are cracking this case? Mr. Krabs: Exactly. Sally: Look! There's our pets! Susie: There coming in with their empty stomachs. (All 20 Snails and Six Worms comes inside The Krusty Krab with their empty stomachs and gets extra hungry by their stomach gurgling and growling) All 20 Snails: (Groans) Mreoooow. Six Worms: (Groaning and howling) Evelyn: Oh my gosh. They're hungry. Frankie Billy: That's terrible. Miss Shell: They're so hungry! Shubie: No wonder we're all so hungry in town. Tina: This is gone way pressure. All Six Worms: Arrrrrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrf! All 20 Snails: Meoooooooooooooow. Meooow. Meooooooooooow. Meooooooooooow. Scooter: Dude, someone has to tell all the other pets so we can take on The Appetizer and eat our Krabby Patties again. Nat: Don't look at me I don't speak snail! Tom: And I don't speak worm! SpongeBob: I speak a little bit people. I'll do it. (He walks to Gary and all the other pets and told them) Howard Blarney: What's he doing? SpongeBob: Gary, are you and your snail friends going to get the food back from The Appetizer? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: You will?! Wonderful. People, My snail Gary and his snail friends are gonna get the food back to Bikini Bottom from The Appetizer! All the Customers: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Cora: All right. He and his other pets are gonna do it! Nancy Suzy Fish: That's what we've been waiting for! Jimmy-Gus: Yeah they'll take down The Appetizer monster! All 20 Snails: Meooooooow. Meoow. Meoooooooooow. Meooow. Meooow. Fred: I love it when the snails and worms work together to get the food back! Mr. Krabs: Uhh don't worry about the bottom feeders here. They know just what to do to get the food back to me restaurant and the buildings. (Now to the other pets) Now run along bottom feeders. (All 20 Snails and the Six Worms ran out of the double doors at The Krusty Krab which is the exit to get the food back from The Appetizer) Squidward: Finally, those mondrill mutts can get the food back. Mr. Krabs: Now what was that idea of yours, Mr. Squidward? (Scene cuts to all 20 snails and the six worms at Jellyfish Fields where they are near a monster cave) Boss: Well Fellas, here we are. The monster cave at Jellyfish Fields. Spike: I think some monsters live in this cave many years ago. Dan: Yeah. Some of them have a lot of eyes and bulk teeth and some of them has a big trunk. Kenny: So Mary's Ex-boyfriend, is this where The Appetizer hides in where he keeps all the of our foods from our building? Jan: Yeah. We don't know a lot about that food monster. Rex: Arrrrf! (Panting) Foofie: This is so embarrassing. Petey: I hear you, Foofie. Muffsies: Do you think like, The Appetizer lives here? Mary: Mr. Krabs created that food monster and scared the people of this fancy restaurant Squidward made. Boss: Let's find out. After me, Fellas. (All 19 Snails and Six Worms followed Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss inside toward the monster cave) Max: I don't like this one bit. Mrs. Squiggles: Don't worry, Max we're gonna be okay. Rex: (Whimpers) Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Snellie: What is it, Pat? You see something? Pat: Meow! Daniel: (Gasps) Who's that? Lary: Yeah. We hear some monster eating some people food. Gary: That's The Appetizer! (We see that Gary and Lary are right. They saw The Appetizer who was eating all the people food) Mr. Doodles: He's eating every food in Bikini Bottom. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrrf! (Panting. All 20 Snails and Six Worms moved closely toward The Appetizer. The Appetizer saw all 20 snails and the six worms and started to scare them) Appetizer: Blraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! All 20 Snails and Six Worms: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Appetizer: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails and six worms who are still screaming and scared of The Appetizer. But The Appetizer became very sad) Blaargh. (Sighs) Gary: Wait! The Appetizer's not that scary. He just wanted to apologize for stealing the food of our homes. Boss: What are you saying, Runt? Gary: I'm saying that these foods of ours belong to us back in Bikini Bottom. Micheal: We were right. The Appetizer did steal all of our food. Pat: Meow. Rex: Arrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrf! Appetizer: Blaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh. Snellie: Aww that's all right Appetizer. You didn't mean to steal all the food from our homes. Daniel: Are you all crazy? All of us snails and worms are afraid of monsters. Gary: True, Daniel. But not The Appetizer. He likes us snails and worms. But what he doesn't like is fish people who are afraid of him. Little Dollar: So that make sense doesn't it? Yo-yo: This monster knows all of our answers and questions. Lary: Yeah. Can you imagine that? Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Mary: Oh mighty Appetizer. All of us snails and worms are hungry. So... feed us a can of snail food and a can of worm food please! Appetizer: Blaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!! Rawwwwgh!! (He slithers to get the cans of snail-po and worm food and hands em to all 20 snails and six worms) Mr. Doodles: Finally, worm food! Thank you, Appetizer. Mrs. Squiggles: Maybe The Appetizer is friendly to us snails and worms. Boss: Well... Shall we dig in? (All 20 Snails and Six Worms opened up their cans of snail-po and worm food and started to eat from the can) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) Four Hours Later... (We see the empty cans of snail-po and worm food which all 20 snails and six worms ate and their bellies get fat. All 20 Snails and Six Worms are not hungry anymore) Gary: Phew. I'm full. Snellie: Me too. Lary: Me three. Mr. Doodles: Make that four. Victoria: We're glad are hunger problems are over. Sweet Sue: Yeah now we go on adventures with our full stomachs again. Edward: At least we're not hungry anymore. Penney: Now we can bring back all the food back in Bikini Bottom. Appetizer: Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! Boss: Sorry Appetizer, those Krabby Patties belong to The Krusty Krab. Spike: Yeah. We'll have to return these at the restaurant. Dan: But first, we'll take you in and bring back all the food in Bikini Bottom. Muffsies: So do us all snails and worms a favor and like don't steal all the food again. Foofie: It's for your own good, Mr. Appetizer. Petey: Please come with us to The Krusty Krab. (The Appetizer followed all 20 snails and six worms out of the monster cave while bring their foods and Krabby Patties along with them, as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where the customers are waiting for their Krabby Patties) Squidward: (Plays the clarinet to the song of "Mary had a little lamb") Charlie: We're still losing are appetites! Old Man Jenkins: We want our patties now! Martha: Where are the snails and worms with their Krabby Patties?! Customers: Yeah!!!!! SpongeBob: Ohh Where's Gary? Ohh Forget it. I'll make another fresh batch of Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs: Uhh, SpongeBob I think you might have to look outside. SpongeBob: What's that, Mr. Krabs? Ohh. (He sees all 20 snails and the six worms with their foods and Krabby Patties and The Appetizer inside towards The Krusty Krab. All 20 Snails and Six Worms came in through the double doors inside The Krusty Krab with The Appetizer) Appetizer: Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggh!!!!! Customers: (Gasps) Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) It's The Appetizer! Gary: No need to panic everyone. We have captured The Appetizer red handed and brought back the food and Krabby Patties. Customers: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Boss: Krabby Patties for everybody! (Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss throws a bunch of Krabby Patties at the customers hands and all the customers ate em all in one bites) SpongeBob: (Came and told Gary) Wow Gare, How did you get all the Krabby Patties back so fast? Gary: We just ate the cans of snail-po on our long adventure that's all. Eugene: That's right. No monster is going to take all their Krabby Patties. Pat: Meow! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrrrf! Customers: MMM. Nancy Suzy Fish: These Krabby Patties are delicious. Susie: Mom, we want to thank the snails for getting back our Krabby Patties. Sadie: Thank you snails and worms. Mable: Yeah, thank you for the Krabby Patties. All 26 Pets: Meooooooooooooooooow! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf! Arf! Arf! Meow! Mr. Krabs: Isn't this beautiful? Well SpongeBob and Squidward we're back in business again thanks to the bottom feeders. SpongeBob: You said it, Mr. K! Squidward: Great! Just great! They don't even like my song on my clarinet. SpongeBob: Don't worry, Squidward. They'll like your song while your in the concert. (Laughs. All 20 Snails and Six Worms laughed when Patrick Star came by) Patrick: Hey guys! Can you whip me some of those Krabby Patties? (All 26 Pets stared at Patrick. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his snail friends and worm friends did today) Gary: At first we snails and worms get hungry after that breaking news we just saw on the television. Perch Perkins said it was The Appetizer who'd stole all the foods from our building in Bikini Bottom. Snellie: So, we go to Jellyfish Fields where the monster cave is and brought back every food from all the buildings in Bikini Bottom. Lary: Yeah. Everyone's happy as they got their food back and eats them all again. Gary: (Closes the snail journal book) We sure got all the food back in Bikini Bottom didn't we? And I'll bet tomorrow will be even more fun right you guys? Snellie: You're right, Gary. Now we're not that hungry anymore. Lary and I are going somewhere special tomorrow on Valentine's Day with Squidward. Then we'll come back and continue our adventures. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: I've learned that famous snails have written books that get themselves noticed. And I want to be noticed so I thought I write an 211 page book. It's about my life and my family. SpongeBob: Wow, Gare you are a famous story writer. But we must be careful all the people in Bikini Bottom will know about your story. Gary: Uh-oh. We must find a way to get out of this mess before things get even worse. SpongeBob and Gary: Next!! "Diary Of A Curious Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season three transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts